Small batch manufacturing of objects has become more viable with the development of 3D printing, or additive manufacturing, where a printing apparatus layers substrate to build up a 3D object.
In light of such manufacturing techniques, it would be desirable to generate very small batch or one-off designs. However, to create the instructions for a 3D printer to create a 3D object requires knowledge and expertise in 3D modelling software.
One method to enable consumers to create unique objects is to construct a service to permit them to customise existing models.
The consumer can instruct the service to make certain modifications to existing models which can be implemented by designers using 3D modelling software.
Clearly this methodology involves significant human input by skilled 3D modellers. The methodology cannot simply be automated due to the skill required by the 3D modellers. Therefore, a new manufacturing process is desired which manufactures 3D objects customised by users.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a 3D object manufacturing method which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least provides a useful alternative.